


Scusa - Ursäkta mig

by Beuah



Series: Il Ragazzo alla maschera di cera [2]
Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢: 黄金魂 | Saint Seiya: Soul of Gold
Genre: Angst, But Also quite cute, Drama, M/M, sad stuff
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 09:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10806570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beuah/pseuds/Beuah
Summary: Deux langages qui les séparent, quand leur discours est le même derrière leur faux-semblants. Une simple demande, pourtant bien difficile à formuler. Se passe pendant et après Soul Of Gold.





	Scusa - Ursäkta mig

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai rassemblé deux textes en un seul : le premier date de la sortie du quatrième épisode de Soul Of Gold et n'envisage pas la fin du spin-off puisque j'a battu le fer tant qu'il était encore chaud. Le second est bien plus récent, et on peut le considérer comme une suite au premier. Ces deux écrits ne sont pas spécialement à inclure dans mon headcanon ni dans le canon LME. Bonne lecture !

#  _Scusa_

Mes excuses. Encore une fois, j'ai pas réussi à être à la hauteur. À ta hauteur. En même temps, t'es perché bien haut. Avec ces foutues racines qui doivent certainement t'étriper, tordre ton joli minois. Avec la couleur du ciel qui veut jurer avec cette tignasse dont j'ai dit mille fois que j'allais te la couper. Je peux pas t'atteindre, l'ébriété ça donne pas des ailes...

Mes excuses, Aphrodite. On nous a laissés une dernière chance, à nous les deux salauds, les chiens fous, les belles raclures. Je n'ai pas su la saisir. J'étais trop occupé à t'éviter. Un peu comme avec Abel, tu te souviens ? À peine sorti du cercueil, j'ai couru foutre une nouvelle raclée au Dragon pour pas te voir mourir encore une fois.

Mes excuses. J'aurais du te prendre plus au sérieux, ne pas te laisser traîner n'importe où tout seul. J'étais trop occupé à picoler comme un trou pour oublier qu'on m'avait oublié, et qu'on m'avait rendu la vie dans le tas sans le demander mon avis. Franchement, pourquoi ? Je suis un salaud, je l'ai jamais nié d'ailleurs, et même mon armure a fini par m'abandonner. Derrière mes cartes et ma chope de gnôle, je ne pensais qu'à ma solitude et à mon incompréhension. Sans penser à toi, qui depuis qu'on est mômes me sors de cette même putain de solitude, en m'accompagnant même dans les pires crasses que j'ai adressé à la chevalerie d'Athéna.

Mes excuses. J'ai préféré attraper dans mes bras la petite fleuriste pour laquelle je faisais semblant d'avoir le béguin, juste histoire de te bisquer. Mais toi aussi tu étais trop occupé à ce moment-là, trop occupé à faire rayonner ta beauté si fort que ce que je faisais derrière toi ne se voyait même plus. Tu as sûrement du tomber dans le panneau que j'ai dressé, pour aller la sauver et te faire empaler sec sans réfléchir. Crétin. Pas autant que moi mais crétin quand même.

Mes excuses. Tu aurais dû rester te dorer la pilule sous l'étrange beau temps asgardien, et ne vivre que pour toi, comme une de tes fleurs qui se nourrit de la lumière pour faire éclore sa beauté. Telle était ta philosophie après tout. Faire tout comme ça t'arrange. Mais t'es allé à la rescousse de cette nana que j'aidais va savoir pourquoi - peut être pour pas que ma thune ne parte entièrement dans l'alcool et les jeux. C'est vrai qu'elle me donnait l'impression d'être un gentil, cette Helena. Mais à quoi ça sert d'être un gentil ? À foutre rien. À foutre rien si ça rend pas fort. À foutre rien si t'es pas à mes côtés.

Mes excuses. Parce que je me suis bêtement attaché à une môme, tu as couru à la mort pour me faire plaisir. Et le pied, dans tout ça, c'est qu'Helena n'a pas de grandes chances de survivre, elle non plus. Mieux encore, j'ai rien fait pour te sortir de ton merdier. Toujours aussi lâche, tu penses bien. Faire peur aux enfants ça je sais faire, mais pour le reste...

Le reste... Si je savais faire le reste, Aphrodite...

Quand je n'ai plus d'âme à aller faire tomber au fond d'un puits, quand je n'ai pas quelqu'un devant qui faire le bête et méchant, je suis plus rien. T'aurais vu la gueule d'Aiolia l'autre fois ! Même ce môme, du haut de sa petite vingtaine, il me toisait l'air qui dirait "t'es que dalle, pauvre loque, reste ici si tu veux, je m'en moque". Il avait dans le regard ce même je ne sais quoi qu'avait Rhadamanthe la dernière fois qu'on l'a vu. Tu sais, la Wyverne, là, le Spectre qui m'a flanqué une telle frousse que j'ai préféré crever que d'affronter son châtiment... Lâche un jour, lâche toujours. On aurait dû me laisser six pieds sous terre, mort plutôt trois fois qu'une dans la plus brillante des disgrâces à chaque fois.

Mes excuses, Aphrodite. J'aurais pas du faire le con. J'en ai eu des occasions, pour me racheter. Mais jamais je ne les ai saisies. Et c'est pas le retour de mon armure - par pitié pour un mec foutu sûrement, ni un combat inutile, qui vont combler le trou béant qui s'est creusé dans mon cœur...

Peut être que tu survivras, qui sait. En plus de pas être moche, tu es fort, après tout. Mais comme d'habitude, je ne te dirai rien. Je continuerai de jouer le roi des cons. Par peur, par lâcheté pure. Pourquoi changer quand on peut rester le même ?

Mes excuses, Aphrodite. Tu ne sauras jamais que je t'aime plus que je ne voudrais l'admettre.

Oh, et puis, à quoi bon m'excuser ? Ma faiblesse, je ne me la reproche même plus, à ce stade. Je suis impardonnable. Et las.

* * *

#  _Ursäkta mig_

Je pensais vraiment que rien ne t'atteindrait. Que tu n'étais qu'un mur parmi ceux qui font tenir ton temple debout, que tu n'étais qu'une paroi qui revêt l'apparence de la mort elle-même par pur cynisme. J'ai été tellement déçu de constater que tu n'étais définitivement plus toi-même, j'ai eu tellement mal de t'avoir perdu pour toujours, que j'ai fini par faire mine de te haïr toutes ces années. J'ai fait mine de ne pas comprendre pourquoi le Pope félon s'intéressait autant à toi. J'ai fait mine de te mépriser. J'ai fait mine de t'en vouloir par-delà la mort et j'ai bêtement voulu croire que notre défaite face à Rhadamanthe ainsi que mon second trépas étaient de ta faute.

Trop blessé, je n'ai pas réfléchi pour une fois. Je n'ai pas réalisé à temps la portée de mes actes, hélas.

Il a fallu que les dieux aient eu la mauvaise idée de nous réunir à Asgard, pour que je soie forcé d'observer une pâle et pathétique copie de toi-même. Je croyais que tu jouais encore la comédie, que tu manipulais ton entourage comme tu as si bien su le faire par le passé, que pour toi une partie de cartes avec un ivrogne, du rentre-dedans avec une fleuriste ou une banale conversation avec un Chevalier d'Or étaient la même chose. J'ai joué ce que je pensais être ton jeu. J'ai fait mine de t'avoir accordé mon pardon pour ta grandiose stupidité, puis j'ai saisi la première occasion que les dieux nous ont donnée pour te déferler tout mon dégoût pour ta personne au visage. À peine revenu à la vie, je suis venu te trouver, n'en pouvant plus de me contenir. Je pensais alors qu'aussi longtemps que vivrait ma chair, je porterais cette haine triplée d'incompréhension et d'amour fou, et qu'il me fallait, pour ne pas devenir fou, extérioriser ce démon qui me pourrissait encore mieux que le poison de mes roses qui coulent dans mes veines.

Je n'ai pas assez réfléchi. Je n'ai pas accepté de te regarder à nouveau. Je croyais savoir ce que j'allais trouver dans tes yeux. J'ai profité d'une discussion ayant tourné au vinaigre lors d'un déjeuner chez Shura pour me lever, te hurler dessus et te gifler comme je n'ai jamais giflé quelqu'un auparavant. Heureusement que Milo est venu me séparer de toi, car à cet instant-là je voulais te déchirer la peau, te crever les yeux et même te planter une de mes roses les plus meurtrières dans le cœur.

Comment aurais-je pu prévoir ce que Shura allait m'annoncer juste après m'avoir retrouvé chez moi ?

« Je sais pas ce qui t'a pris, et je ne peux pas te donner tort d'avoir fait ça, mais en attendant j'ai besoin d'aide en bas, je peux pas gérer neuf chevaliers bourrés à mettre hors d'état de nuire, une salle à manger à remettre debout et un DeathMask à ramasser à la petite cuillère en même temps. »

« Un DeathMask à ramasser à la petite cuillère ? Oh, ne me fais pas rire, je ne me suis pas encore brossé les dents. »

« Il est en larmes, Aphrodite. Personne peut le toucher ou lui parler, et comprends bien que ça commence à me taper sur le système. »

« Eh bien, si personne ne le peut, je ne vois pas pourquoi moi, j'y parviendrais. Si je descends, c'est bien pour t'aider à ranger. »

Si tu savais comme je me déteste à présent d'avoir adressé une telle atrocité à notre ami…

Je suis donc descendu, croyant à peine à ce que m'a affirmé Shura. Et pourtant, quand je t'ai vu… Prostré et recroquevillé dans un coin minuscule de la pièce, isolé, les épaules tendues et secouées de sanglots… Mû venait d'abandonner toute nouvelle tentative de communiquer avec toi, et m'a adressé un regard désolé avant de partir aider soutenir un Kanon bien aviné. Au début, je ne parvenais pas à comprendre. Il était après tout impossible que je t'aie fait mal avec un tel soufflet. Tu es un Chevalier robuste, brutal, habitué aux coups. Ta peau tannée et rugueuse en a vu d'autres.

C'est quand j'ai croisé, l'espace d'une fraction de seconde, ton regard, et que j'ai senti mon cœur se tordre, que j'ai fini par me rendre compte de mon erreur. J'avais refusé de te regarder jusqu'alors. Et de fait je n'avais pas vu que tu avais encore changé. Pas pour t'enfoncer dans ta cruauté et perdre le peu d'humanité qu'il te restait, cette fois-ci. Mais bel et bien pour la retrouver, cette humanité. J'avais devant moi un enfant qui souffrait d'avoir été réprimandé par une personne qui lui était chère. J'avais devant moi le petit Angelo qui avait pleuré le jour où il m'avait poussé dans le lac et bien cru que je m'y étais noyé. C'était à ton tour de te noyer, parce que je n'avais pas vu ta tête remonter à la surface et que je t'ai abandonné dans l'étendue de tes angoisses. Tu étais rongé par les regrets et la douleur d'avoir perdu mon estime. J'avais espéré cela des années durant, et une fois ce moment arrivé, je l'ai amèrement regretté, j'ai souffert mille morts, parce que j'ai réalisé que j'étais en partie coupable de cette descente aux enfers que j'avais pourtant si sévèrement condamné. Que l'on s'est mutuellement fait un mal monstrueux que l'on aurait pu éviter.

Alors je me suis jeté à tes pieds, je t'ai forcé à relever la tête pour me regarder. Je ne veux plus t'ignorer. Je ne veux plus faire mine de te haïr. Je ne veux plus de tout ça, et toi non plus tu n'en veux plus. Je t'ai pris dans mes bras et je t'ai serré contre moi avec la force du désespoir, éclatant à mon tour en sanglots. Tous les autres nous regardaient.

« Pardonne-moi… »

**Author's Note:**

> Au passage : _Scusa_ et _Ursäkta mig_ veulent en principe dire la même chose, à savoir "pardonne-moi", respectivement en italien et suédois. À la base, _Scusa_ s'appelait _Mi scuso_ , mais j'ai décidé de le rebaptiser pour AO3, j'ai jugé cette traduction meilleure car plus idiomatique et désinvolte, tandis que l'ancienne est plus maladroite. Voilà voilà.


End file.
